AMBER RING
by Mayo-FHB
Summary: They say jewelry connects and even speaks to the woman who wears it. So then what does a 4000 year old amber ring tell Kamiya Kaoru? See how one ring brings everything rated to one woman's finger. BxK! RR


> **Amber Ring…**
> 
> _Written by Maystrom and Female Hitokiri Battousai-- _
> 
> Syn: They say jewelry connects and even speaks to the woman who wears it. So then what does a 4000 year old amber ring tell Kamiya Kaoru? BxK, slight ExK.
> 
> Chapter 1- History remains legend…
> 
> It was known as dark times on Earth. The age and era of the walking and living darkness. A lord reigned over the lands where fires from East and West burned, crackling he was ruler, demanding everything and anything he wanted. Dominant he was as he very much decided that the only way to survive was by feeding off the torture and weakness of man.
> 
> He enslaved humans for some thousand years, but there were those who were just as important as himself.
> 
> Known to all at least the Lords of the North and South, a beauty was born. According to legend, it says she was too beautiful for a woman and men grew mad and greedy in wanting her. Already they committed the mere illusion of adultery in their hearts, that they in hostility and sensual burn, raced over lands for this one beauty who dripped the most scandalous thoughts a man could ever begin to consume and salvage. Such a beauty made many mad, many corrupt and many--- aware.
> 
> This trifle that was caught on the airs, finally reached the Dark Empire of Lord Battousai, ruler of East and West. He was told she was a beauty so outstandingly gorgeous, heaven rivaled her serene face, one in which, angels, harps and sparkles sang to you just so modesty, yet downright murderously. Battousai in his own greed, galloped on his black stallion to the East. There he ordered the human race to dig mines and find the one precious jewel, called Amber. Having done one of his biddings, he trailed into the West where he ordered his best soldiers to forge a ring of pure gold with no impurity within it. It was a task that called for extreme manpower. The amber jewel was found, cut to perfection and then polished to the gods of wildest light. They burned a spectrum and spoke one note, desire. Yet there is a saying, when desire grows pregnant her babes hatred and power shall and will reign.
> 
> The jewel was sent to the West where it was bounded and finally connected as one with the ring. Away from all eyes were the sinister few who peeked at the ring. It was glorious. It would sell for a fortune. That night, when all were asleep, three young thieves unnoticed from all stole the one ring that was to be given to the beauty of all time.
> 
> Lost it was when Battousai had lost the one jewel which made him special. It was then, that mankind revolted and Battousai was suddenly in the biggest dilemma he had ever asserted himself in…
> 
> The ring was never found…until after 4000 years. Where it rests in a glass-jar of protection, keeping history preserved and loyal.
> 
> But it is sworn to the winds by Battousai himself, whichever female is to wear this ring of rightful age and purest heart, he would maim her the queen he never saw---the queen he failed to give the awesome Amber ring too. Once said would forever be known and glossed in time.
> 
> "My ring will find your fingers my beloved. And when it does…you shall become my queen…for all of an eternity…"
> 
> Maystrom's Authoress notes: lol. I am so happy to be collaborating a story with FHB she is the best.. wait a minute,… I don't talk to much moron! Anyway, where was I, fhb is a moron, yep that's right. **ducks flying objects** ekk, shes the greatest in the world and im so happy to be working with her…. Ok all good. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and prepare to meet kaoru soon!
> 
> Female Hitokiri Battousai's Authoress Notes: Well hope you guys liked the chapter. It's such an awesome feeling to be collaborating with one of my great pals, madam Maystrom. Hope you guys like the chap, and well, be good and take care. God bless each and all!!
> 
> Please review…
> 
> Should we continue?


End file.
